Heartbreak
by justx4xfun04
Summary: Dearka and Miriallia have been going steady since the war ended but that will change when Miriallia's parents butt in.
1. Still peaceful

_Italized words are thoughts. Slight OOC in the personality_

_  
_It was a beautiful morning! You could smell the pine trees and the flowers that were blooming. You could also see little animals like squirrels running around; it was indeed a beautiful morning. In the meadow were it was peaceful, lay 2 teenagers sleeping peacefully in each other's arms until...**BEEP BEEP**... sounded the girl's watch and she awoke from her slumber.

"Dear...yawn...ka wake up it's time to leave," said Milly while shaking Dearka lightly.

"Wha?...Huh? What time is it?" asked a sleepy Dearka while trying to open his eyes. "9:00, I have to get home before lunch! Wake up!" said Milly again when she noticed that Dearka had fallen back asleep. "Milly, I'm too sleep..." Dearka had fallen back asleep AGAIN. _Grrr...You'll pay for this Dearka...Now what am I going to do! _thought Mir. When she was just about to sit down and look at the sky, Dearka suddenly tickled her.

"De...hahahah...ar...Hahaha...ka! Hahahahaha! Stop it hahahahaha! Can't Breathe! Hahahaha!" Milly tried to escape Dearka's grasp but she was too weak from laughing. When Dearka thought she had laughed enough he stopped and stole a kiss from her, making her dazed for a bit. After she _recovered _she quickly smacked Dearka lightly and pretended to be angry.

"Why'd you do that for! Huh!" Mir yelled a bit. Dearka slid back a bit and cleared his throat nervously. "Um...hehehe I just thought you could have a little fun?" Dearka squeaked. "Humph!" was Mir's only reply. The air grew silent and Dearka started to squirm, when he was just about to say something Miriallia's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh! Hi mom, yeah I'm going home now. You have a surprise for me? Really? What is it? Pleaseeeeeee tell mee awww no fair. Ok I'll go home now," Said Miriallia.

"Dearka I really really need to go home now. Can you drive me home now? Don't worry I'm not angry with you," Milly said sweetly.

"You sure you're not mad at me?" Dearka asked suspiciously. "Of course not! How can I? I love you!" Miriallia answered sweetly.

Dearka turned red and replied "I love you too and I'm sorry." giving her his boyish smile and hugged her.

"Ok ok let's go now please," Mir pleaded. "As you wish, my love," replied Dearka leading Milly to his convertible car. Being a gentleman, Dearka opened the door for Milly and he proceeded to o go into the car and drive. While Dearka was driving, Milly began to think..._I'm so lucky to have Dearka. He's so sweet! He's also handsome and he has a superb body! What if...Eek! Get that thought away from you, Miriallia!_

Suddenly..."What!" Dearka asked suddenly self-conscious. Milly had just realized that she was staring at Dearka! "Eek! A...nothing just thinking," stammered Miriallia and she turned beet red. They arrived at Mir's house and Dearka had said goodbye but not before Miriallia gave him a passionate kiss for the wonderful time at the meadow. He had almost ran into a post after the kiss and Miriallia just giggled and skipped to her house err...mansion.

She opened the door and noticed a boy about her age sitting on one of the couches in the living room. _He's cute but who is he?_ Miriallia asked herself. Then Miriallia's mom walked towards her after spotting her and said "Welcome home dear, I would like to introduce you to Mike. Mike, Miriallia."

"Hi, nice to meet you," greeted Miriallia.

"Hello, nice meeting you too," Mike greeted back.

Then Mrs. Haww started to speak again. "Miriallia he is, from now on you fiancé."

"Ok...**WHAT!**" Miriallia yelled in disbelief.


	2. Problems Arise

Author's notes: Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update but you know how school is. This chapter is more on Miriallia and I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectation coz I'm really a bad writer :P

Again italiced words are thoughts

Thank you very much for reviewing:

Crying Smile

Angel of Dreams

wIsTfuL-wIsHeR

My anonymous readers: Sango, OH no! and Yipster54

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GS...too bad

_**Feedback**_

_**Then Mrs. Haww started to speak again. "Miriallia he is, from now on your fiancé." **_

_**"Ok...WHAT!" Miriallia yelled in disbelief.**_

**Miriallia**

Mrs. Haww made Mike leave the room for a while

**Miriallia's POV**

_What on Earth is happening? This **can't** be happening I have a boyfriend! What is mom doing! This has to be a dream...please Lord let this be a dream! _

"You're joking right? Right?" I asked with a pleading voice. "Mir, you have to understand that when the peace between coordinators and naturals break, you can't stay with Dearka anymore! He's a soldier," mom tried to explain.

"You aren't even sure if that'll happen! Maybe it won't! Everyone's trying their best to sustain the peace and your saying it won't last!" Miriallia yelled at last.

"Mir! Mike here is a natural just like us and he is a very nice boy. I want you to please spend the rest of the day with him so you two can get to know each other better. Ok?" mom requested with a stern look.

_More like an order. No no no no no no! I don't want to go out with...with **HIM**!_

Suddenly dad climbed down the stairs. "Mir! Stop it! You're acting childish! We just want you to be safe, we don't want you having heartbreaks again," dad explained.

"If it wasn't for Dearka then I wouldn't have gotten over Tolle!" I yelled at both of them.

_When I asked them last time about Dearka they approved of him and now this? I don't care what they say I will not go out with Mike!_

"I hate you! Both of you!" I yelled at them both. I know I'll regret saying that later but now I don't really care.

I ran up to my room before my parents, who want to keep me "safe", could see the tears that were forming. I locked the door and cried and cried. I even wrote in my diary.

Dear Diary,

Today started out really well because Dearka was there and now that I'm home my parents are being heartless! Since I was a little child I would believe that home is the only place that'll never give me problems but I guess I'm wrong. I have a **HUGE **problem right now and it's so troubling that I'm crying, pathetic huh? I can't tell Dearka, he would panic and maybe get angry. I can't tell him that my parents found me a fiancé and wants me to just dump him now can I? I can't tell him the reason; he might feel bad about being a coordinator. I know he won't blame me or maybe he will? I just don't know anymore! The only thing I know is that he loves me and well I love him too. He was a playboy but when he said that he'll change he did and you must admit that that's hard to do. I sometimes feel unworthy of him; he treats me so nice, just like a princess and I can't believe I have to tell him that I have a fiancé! I don't know what to do! My tears won't stop flowing and my head hurts because of too much thinking! I just want to die this second and end all my problems! But I don't think that'll happen. Life sometimes is just so unfair! I have to go now I have a headache. Bye! -Milly♥

**End of POV**

Miriallia cried herself to sleep. Downstairs you could hear Mr. and Mrs. Haww apologizing to Mike for Mir's actions and of course being the nice boy her parents know, Mike says that it's ok and he doesn't mind at all and then continues to say that it must be a hard time for her. He then went home.

A few minutes after he left the phone rang...Mrs. Haww picked it up

"Hello?" asked Mrs. Haww

"Hi! This is Dearka. Is Milly there?" Dearka asked.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Mir will not receive any calls from you anymore. Goodbye," Mrs. Haww said quickly and hangs up.

"Huh?" Dearka said to himself while looking at the phone. He just shook his head and decided to just call again later.

"This is for her own good," Mrs. Haww said to her husband. Mr. Haww just hugged his wife, he felt a little guilty for doing this.

**Ring...Ring...**"Hello?" Milly asked sleepily.

"Milly it's me Dearka, were you sleeping? Did I wake you up? If I did I'm sorry," Dearka said sincerely.

"Nah, it's ok. So why'd you call?" Milly asked.

"I just called a while ago and your mother said that you didn't want to receive my calls anymore. Is that true?" Dearka asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No that's not true." answered Milly. "Great! So why did your mother say that?" Dearka asked a little cheerful this time.

"She must've thought you were someone else...aren't you suppose to go to work? I don't want to make you late," MIlly said hastily.

"Yeah, you're right. Bye!" replied Dearka. "Bye!" Milly replied back.

After hanging up..."I'm sorry I lied to you Dearka but I don't have the heart to tell you," Miriallia whispered to herself.

(Next Day)

"Mir! Breakfast!" yelled Mrs. Haww while pouring orange juice in the cups.

In Miriallia's room Mir moaned and rubbed her eyes. She let out a big yawn and looked at the digital clock on her wall, 09:00 am it read. She went into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. _Man did I have a weird dream last night...Why did I ever think that my parents would arrange a marriage for me. _Once she finished she went down.

"Mornin' mom! Mornin' Dad!" Miriallia said cheerfully. "My aren't we perky today," commented her dad.

"Can't a girl be happy?" she asked playfully.

"Well I would have thought that after yesterday you wouldn't talk to us," replied her mom.

"Why what happened yesterday? Yum! My fav! Mom's special omelet!" Miriallia said happily.

Her parents looked at each other confused. "Well you know...about Mike," her dad replied uneasily, he still felt guilty for letting her daughter do this.

"You mean that wasn't a dream!" Miriallia said a little too loud.

Her mom sighed and thought of a way to explain this to her. "I'm afraid not Mir, but before you say anything why don't you try to get to know Mike first," her mom said.

Miriallia paled and almost made her plate fall on the floor. She looked like she saw a ghost. "NO WAY!" she yelled while running to her room she didn't even eat her food and she was starving.

Her mom raced after her. "Mir! Wait! Let's have an agreement, if you really don't like him then I'll think about it again just get to know him first ok?" her mom said through the door.

"Like you'll change your mind!" she yelled from inside.

"Mir! You will go out with him later and that is final!" her mom yelled with a firm voice.

Miriallia didn't answer back nor did she say anything after her mom said that. She knew that when her mom talked like that, that her mom was serious and nothing can change her mind. At that moment the phone rang but she decided to just let the answering machine do the work because she was in no mood to chat.

"Hi there! This is Miriallia but I'm not here at the moment so why don't you just leave a message and your contact details after the beep so that I can call you back ...**BEEP**... Miriallia this is Dearka would you call me back later? It's important, seems like I have to go back to PLANT for a while," said the answering machine.

_Just when I'm having a problem he goes away. What am I to do? Just better call him and tell him the truth...yeah I'll tell him._

_Miriallia started dialing Dearka's number. _**RING...RING...RING...**

**Miriallia's POV**

"Milly is that you?" asked Dearka

"Yeah it's me. So why do you have to go back?" I ask

"There seems to be a problem but I'm not sure what it is...I'm leaving tomorrow and I think I may be gone for a week or two but at least I get to see my parents right? So you can stop bugging me about it...But really is it ok? Cause if it isn't then I'm sure I can talk to Yzak about sending someone else," he answered.

_So sweet!_

"It's ok," I told him.

"Are you sure? Is there something wrong? You don't seem to be as happy as often," said Dearka.

_He's so sweet! He even knows when I'm sad! And it's through the telephone!_

"How can I be happy when you're going away?" I tell him and he chuckled

"You're right. Sooo why don't we spend today together then, after all I am leaving tomorrow," he suggested.

"Su..." _I almost forgot! I have to go out with Mike! Curse him and my parents for letting me do this to Dearka! I can't tell Dearka now...he might not continue his plan of seeing his family...What do I do? What do I do!...Oh! I know!_

"Um...Mir you still there?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry I guess I spaced out for a minute. Sorry Dearka but my parents want me to spend the afternoon together with them so why don't we just spend the morning together?" I asked. _Please let him say yes. I really want to see him before he goes away...Before I meet Mike and fall into hell. _

"That's too bad, I can't go out now coz I have tons of paperwork that needs to be submitted by noon. We can see each other tomorrow right?" asked Dearka hopefully.

"Of course!" I told him. "That's great! Since that's settled I have to go back working again so see you tomorrow k?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you. Bye!"

"Bye!" he replied and hanged up.

_I should start getting ready for the "date". Augh! Whenever I think about it as a date I start to shudder! How will I control myself when his near then? I am beginning to hate my life! _

**END POV**

Later

Miriallia tried her best to smile when she saw Mike but it seemed like she forgot how to, she just frowned. When her mother saw this she nudged Miriallia a little too hard and Miriallia incredibly remembered how to smile.

"Hello Miriallia, I'm Mike," greeted the _nice boy._

"Hi! I want to say sorry for yelling the other day, you see I was stressed," replied Miriallia through greeted teeth but still smiling. O how she would have loved to yell at him right now for not letting her see Dearka today.

After a few minutes of awkward silence that nobody wanted...well not for Mir, she liked him better when he shuts his mouth.

"You two better behave, ok?" Mrs. Haww said suddenly while looking straight at Mir.

Mir just rolled her eyes and said "Of course we will, _mother_."

"Good, now run along so that you'll have lots of time to get to know each other," replied Mr. Haww while giving her daughter an encouraging smile.

After short goodbyes, Mike led Mir to his car and he started to drive.

"I was thinking about going to the movies but if you don't want to go there, then we can go somewhere else," Mike said.

"Oh anywhere's fine," Mir answered nonchalantly.

"Ok, then the movies it is." Mike said uncertainly.

_Whatever_ thought Mir.

The drive was very silent and Mir wanted it that way.

They arrived at the cinema and when the were buying tickets Mike had placed his arm around Miriallia's waist and she was just about to swat away his arm she saw from the corner of her eyes silver hair just like Yzak's but when she looked again he was gone. _Maybe it was just my imagination. _And she proceeded to swat away Mike's arm.

_The nerve! He must think I like him...Augh! Gross!_

They went in and watched the movie (insert movie title you want them to watch). Mir was bored to death and very annoyed, even if the movie was really nice, she'd rather be in the desert dieing of thirst. She also found out while watching the movie that Mike had hands like an octopus. She was really getting angry now.

It was still really early but Mir had already asked Mike to drive her home and he just nodded. When they were at her doorstep Mir suddenly said something different instead of no, yes, whatever, any. She said "Thanks, the day was ok." It was lie but she was just trying to be polite and you might never know when your parents are eavesdropping.

"Um...yeah your welcome...I had fun," replied Mike while giving her a wink. She tried not to cringe, he was just about to lean and kiss Mir on the cheek when...

"Um...um...I'm very tired so bye!" she said very quickly and went inside her house and shut the door on his face.

_May he have a broken nose tomorrow. _Mir prayed. _What a pervert!_

She then heard some noise outside so Mir placed her ear on the door.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" she heard Dearka yell. She didn't see him so she didn't know what he was doing.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't know she was your girlfriend. Honest!" replied Mike and before Dearka could say anything else he drove off.

_What a coward! I'm glad Dearka came_

Mir was waiting for Dearka to knock or ring the bell but he didn't. Out of curiosity she opened the door and found no one outside.

_Huh!_

Inside Miriallia's room

Mir saw her answering machine blink so she pressed the button and sat down on her bed.

"You have 5 new messages." said the machine.

1st message "We need to talk," came Dearka's voice

2nd message "You could have just told me if you were tired being with me!" came Dearka's voice again but a little louder.

3rd message "I'm not good enough am I!"

_What on Earth is he talking about?_

4th message "Yzak saw you with another man..." Mir didn't hear the last part anymore

_Yzak was really there! I wasn't imagining. He must've told Dearka. Oh my God what if he thought I was enjoying myself! No! This can't be happening!_

Miriallia's eyes were now holding tears but she didn't want to cry.

_I'll call him_

After dialing his number someone picked up.

"Hello? Is Dearka home?" Mir asked hopefully.

"He just left for the flight to PLANT. Who is this?" asked the person.

"Already? But I thought it was tomorrow?"

"He had some problems here so decided to leave early. Who is this?"

"Miriallia"

"Oh! It's you! So what were you going to say? Were you trying to apologize! Well too late he left! I hope he dumps you for what you did. He deserves better!" yelled the person on the other line.

"Yzak!" yelled Miriallia but he had already hung up. She tried calling again but he didn't answer. She also tried calling Dearka on his cell but he also didn't answer.

**End Of Chapter**

Hi! Author here. Sorry if it was boring or just plain ugly. Like I said I am one BAD writer (but I like writing) so constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Also sorry for the wrong spelling and wrong grammars. Plzzzzzz review! Tnx! Bye!


	3. Dearka1

Disclaimer : Once again I do not own Gundam Seed or any other anime around

Well...On with the story!

* * *

**In PLANT**

The boys were sited around Yzak's office

"She actually threatened to throw me out if I didn't take a vacation," said Athrun

"Well you do tend to overwork yourself," replied Dearka

"Or maybe she's just tired of him," Yzak snickered to Dearka.

"I heard that!" said Athrun shooting him a death glare.

"I'm just kidding Zala; this is after all Cagalli we're talking about. The one that is SO in LOVE with you," replied Yzak.

Athrun just blushed and looked the other way.

"Still shy are we?" Yzak teased him.

"Oh just shut up Yzak. Hey Dearka, why so glum all of sudden?" Athrun asked changing the subject.

"Me? It's nothing. So what are you going to do here?" Dearka asked.

"Hmmm...I want to know all about what you two have been doing," answered Athrun with a grin on his face while having thoughts of Dearka blushing crimson red while talking about Miriallia.

"Not much," replied Dearka.

Athrun almost fell from his chair "B...but what about Miriallia?"

"We're in what you could say a time out I guess," Dearka answered nonchalantly.

Athrun's eyebrow shot up but didn't say anything since Yzak gave him a look saying _ask and he'll break down right in front of you_

"Anyway I'll be going now," Dearka suddenly said and he stood up and stretched.

"Huh? Now? But I just arrived," Athrun complained.

"I have work to do," said Dearka.

"It's your day off and..."Athrun got cut off. "Yes yes you're right so we better let you leave," said Yzak.

After Dearka left.

"Hey! What's your big idea!" Athrun practically yelled.

"He's depressed so quit asking!"Sigh" You make things worse you know?" Yzak stated.

"How was I supposed to know?" Athrun defended himself.

"For a coordinator who is extremely talented in fighting you are quite dumb," Yzak replied.

"Am not! I'm just curious and how do you expect me to know all this things in less than an hour?"

"Not my problem," replied Yzak.

"You're no help. AT ALL!" said Athrun.

"That's the second time this week someone said that to me" said Yzak thoughtfully.

**A few blocks away from Yzak's office**

_I should really start getting over it. Maybe I should have let her explain or ask Athrun for advice since Yzak's no help_

**FLASHBACK**

"Just dump her. She's not worth it," said Yzak.

"Yzak, I can't just dump her!" Dearka replied.

"If she hurts you then you should break up with her," Yzak again suggested

"You're no help at all Yzak," Dearka said.

**END FLASHBACK**

Dearka walked around mindlessly until he heard someone call him.

"Dearka! What's up?" yelled Angela.

"Huh? Oh hi Angela! So what are you doing here?" Dearka asked.

"Um...Dearka if you hadn't notice you are standing on my porch," Angela answered while trying not to laugh but failed to do so.

"I am! Sorry spaced out I guess," said Dearka and he turned red out of embarrassment.

_Great! Now she'll think I like her._

"Don't worry. Hey want some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure!" answered Dearka. _A little coffee won't do any harm right?_

Suddenly it blacked out.

_Wrong!_

"Oh Sh! Sorry Dearka guess I can't make coffee but I have juice so just wait here while I find something that we can use for light," said Angela and she went upstairs.

Dearka just found a chair and sat down waiting for Angela.

"Dearka! I don't have any flashlight or candles!" you heard her yell from upstairs.

"That's ok. I'll just go now," he replied.

"Wait! Let me see you off," she said.

While Climbing down she tripped since there was no light and fell down the stairs, coincidentally Dearka's chair was just at the end of the stairs so he quickly stood up and tried to catch her even if he couldn't see anything.

She fell on him so he also fell and the lights suddenly worked again and Angela said sheepishly "Guess I can make coffee again."

"Yeah," said Dearka and Angela faced him. At that moment did he only realize that their faces were only a few inches apart.

_Oh Sh! What should I do? Wait! I must stay faithful to Miriallia! But she wasn't faithful to me. I didn't let her explain! Maybe she was blackmailed and that's why she did it. Then again maybe she did it willingly or maybe not._

All this thoughts went through Dearka's head in a fraction of a second.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't any good I just wrote it today because I'm going abroad and I won't have time to write. By the way PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you so much for reviewing it means so much to me "sniff sniff" (tears of joy)☺ btw sorry for wrong grammar and spelling.

**Jays Arravan **: Thank you very much for your review. I hope this chapter is good

**Sango A.R **: I'm so glad you like it! I also might use your idea.

**Angel of Dreams **: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story but I think your story is WAY better. As for the heart I use MS Word, hold down the Alt button while typing number 3 or other numbers for other shapes. Use the numbers which are on the right side of your keyboard.

**sailor-z-360 : **Thanks! I'll remember what you said Thanks for the review

**bLiTzRyUu : **Thanks for the review

**dreamz-of-hope : **I also don't like Mike and I'm his creator! lol

**Sango : **Thanks for the encouragement! But "sigh" I don't think this chapter is any good.

**sworDieXeQtion : **I love your story! I reviewed right? Sorry I didn't review for your new chapter but I read it and it was great!


	4. Dearka2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed or the characters just the plot.

**Author's Notes**: Angela is Dearka's friend from work who is also under the command of Yzak.

**Chapter 4: Dearka2**

She lowered her head and all he did was...nothing. Dearka didn't do anything so their lips brushed together. And when he got back his senses he quickly pushed Angela off him.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have a girlfriend," Dearka said quickly and he dashed out of the door. _Well I still hope she is...Maybe I'll let her explain. Yeah! I'll let her explain I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for these all. Got to get home. Fast!_

**Meanwhile back in Earth**

"He's a disgusting man without any manners and also a pervert! Why won't you believe me!" Miriallia yelled.

"Honey please! Do not act like that! He's a nice young man and I expect you to act like a lady when with him," her mom scolded her.

"I'm your daughter and you won't even believe me! How could you!" Miriallia yelled and she ran out of the door towards the beach. It was dark but she didn't care.

She felt like the whole world was against her. First she had a fiancé who was the last person she wanted to be with. Second Dearka's angry with her and third her parents wouldn't even believe her!

Just when she thought all hope was loss her cellphone began to ring...

"Hello?" asked Miriallia.

"Milly it's me Dearka. I know I've been awfully mean to you but I just wanted to say that I'm...**BEEP**" Dearka was cut off.

"Hello? Dearka!" Miriallia tried asking. _Why is faith against me! Just when Dearka calls I ran out of battery! Argh! Better run back home to charge this._

Miriallia was halfway home when she heard thunder then rain started pouring. First it was only mild but later it turned very nasty so Miriallia had to stay under a store until the rain stops, unable to charge her battery. _Why me!_

**Back at PLANTs specifically Dearka's room**

_That's weird I was disconnected. Maybe I'll call later..._**Tick**...**Tick**...**Tick**...**Tick**... (me: just think it has been 10 minutes already and Dearka had called again but Miriallia wasn't answering) _Argh This is nerve wracking! Where the hell is she! I'll wait for another 10 minutes and if she doesn't pick up I'll stop...maybe she really doesn't love me anymore. Dearka! Stop thinking like that!_

So after 10 minutes he called again and luckily Miriallia had already went home and was charging her cellphone.

"Milly, you there?" asked Dearka.

"Um yeah! Hi Dearka...so why did you call?"

_Why am I feeling nervous? _"Um...Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"My battery ran out and I was stuck in the rain...is that all?" she asked feeling disappointed.

"I was thinking that I should let you explain what Yzak had seen when he saw you and that b-boyfriend of yours outside the movie house...so explain!"

"Oh! I'm really really sorry Dearka that I didn't tell you but I thought if I did you would feel bad."

"Oh! So you would rather cheat on me then?" Dearka said accusingly.

"No no! I would never do that it's just that my parents set..." Miriallia was cut off by whom else but Mike. "Hey Milly! Come On! We'll it's late!"

Oh! So you're going on a date and he's calling you by your nickname...well that's nice have fun with your new boyfriend then. I guess I just wasn't good enough but don't worry about me I'll just find another girlfriend who's much better than you. After all you _are_ just a natural!"

"Dearka! How dare you say something like that! You're not even listening to my explanation!"

"I don't think I have to! Like I said you're just a natural and a coordinator like me shouldn't even bother talking with you! Just go! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!"

"Dearka please don't say that! Dearka!" too late Dearka had already hang up.

**With Miriallia**

"You will **NEVER EVER **call me by my nickname again! You hear!" Miriallia yelled at the top of her lungs towards Mike which made her parents angry yet again.

Mike just smirked at her.

All the way towards the restaurant Miriallia glared at Mike.

All thruoght out the night Miriallia kept thinking about Dearka and when she was back home safely she started to cry like there was no tomorrow.

**Back to Dearka**

It hurt Dearka immensely to say what he said to Miriallia but he was just so furious when he heard that jerk calling Miriallia by the nickname that in the past only he was permitted to call her.

_Those were just lies all lies...I care about her and I don't care whether she is a natural or not...I don't know it's just that I felt the need to hurt her...to let her feel how I feel. _

_I should get over it...I do not love her anymore...I do not love her anymore...I do not love her anymore..._

It was a mantra that Dearka kept repeating in his head every single second so that he wouldn't break down completely! But love cannot be forgotten that easily.

When he went back to work the next day he was so out of it that he made Yzak furious so Yzak and Athrun devised a plan to make him feel better. The plan was simple...let Dearka fall for another girl and he'll feel happy again. They thought the plan would succeed but they were proved wrong when Dearka turned down all the girls that Yzak and Athrun introduced him to. Now Yzak was getting really really annoyed while Athrun was starting to feel impatient.

"What is wrong with you!" Yzak yelled.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Dearka answered calmly.

"I thought you said you wanted to move on and forget...well you know who," said Athrun who was holding back Yzak from beating Dearka to the ground.

"I **_am_** moving on," Dearka said like it was obvious

"No you aren't! You've been sulking the whole time! How can you say that you're moving on?" it was now Athrun's turn to yell.

"Look! I didn't ask any of you to help me so just mind your own business!" Dearka also yelled.

Instead of a friendly meeting between the three it became a full fledged war and you could hear their yells from a street away!

"Dearka! Shut up! we're trying to help you and all you do is whine whine whine!" yelled Yzak.

"And who told you to help me! You just think you're so great that you can even butt in into my life! Well you're wrong! So both of you get out NOW!" Dearka yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sheesh! We were just helping but since you don't like our help we'll leave," said Yzak as they exited the room.

_Helping does not include throwing every girl you see at me!_ Dearka thought but did not dare say it aloud for in the back of his mind he knew that they really wanted to make him feel better but that thought wasn't enough to keep him from being irritated at them all the time.

_Sulking here won't do anything maybe I should walk around outside...the beach maybe?_

Suddenly a painful memory of him and Miriallia walking, laughing and holding hands on the beach came to his mind.

_Bad Idea...maybe the mall? _Again a memory slipped into his mind...Miriallia laughing while making Dearka try all these weird clothes.

_Did I go anywhere without her!_ _Hot springs? Yeah! Hot springs! I'll go take a vacation to the hot springs! Dearka you are a genius!_

So Dearka went home and started packing and he had no intensions on telling Yzak that he would take a vacation.

_I would have loved to see his face when he finds out that I'm taking a vacation without his permission! Haha!_

After an hour or two of packing non-stop. Dearka was now ready to go to the hot springs on Earth. It would take about a day to get there but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get Miriallia out of his mind right away!

So he boarded a shuttle to earth. When he arrived, it was about 3 pm so he quickly went to his apartment which he rented so that whenever he came to Earth to visit Miriallia he could have some place to sleep and took out his car and drove to the hot springs which were in a mountain not too far from where he was at.

He arrived at the hot springs 2 hours later, just about sunset. He paid for his room and quickly unpacked. He was dead tired so he decided to just go to sleep first. (me: by the way he's staying there for a week)

**With Yzak and Athrun**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Yzak yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me!" Athrun asked while covering his ears. _I'm going deaf!_

"SHUT UP ZALA! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Yzak once again yelled.

"But I'm the only one here!" Athrun shot back. _Uh oh bad idea!_

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ZALA! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO EVEN STAY HERE!" snapped Yzak.

"You," mumbled Athrun as he shut the door behind him. _Stupid Dearka left me here with that crazy Yzak!_

_Well at least I have 2 more options. Option 1: Go back to ORB and face Cagalli or Option 2: Visit Lacus and Kira...I think I'll go with option 2. They also might know where Dearka is, thought_ Athrun.

So he called Kira.

"Kira, Do you by chance saw Dearka anywhere? And do you think I can stay with you two for awhile?" asked Athrun hopefully.

"Nope sorry I haven't seen Dearka in a long while. And for your other question. Sure! It's been a long time since you visited us and what **did **make you want to visit us?"

"Cagalli forced me into having a vacation so I went to PLANTs to see Yzak and Dearka and my home but Dearka had a fight with Miriallia and so he became..." so Athrun told Kira the whole story.

"I see...Just give him some time I'm sure he'll get over it," replied Kira. "By the way, how's my _little _sister?"

"Good but she insists that she's older than you," Athrun said chuckling a bit.

"No way! I'm definitely older!"

"Well good for you that you think so...You're still at the orphanage right?"

"Of course! Where else would I go to if not here?" said Kira while smiling at Lacus who had just come in the door.

"Yeah you're right I wasn't thinking...Well I have to get ready so bye!"

"Bye!"

**END DAY**

"Commander Jule, permission to speak, sir!"

"Huh? Oh Cohen! Permission granted," replied Yzak while reading some documents that were given to him this morning.

"Commander Jule I couldn't help but notice that Dearka Elthman is not here," said Angela Cohen.

"You're right! Maybe he's sick or something," Yzak answered nonchalantly while still reading the documents.

"Well you see I saw him last night and he looked ok," Angela again said.

"Look Cohen! I'm a very busy man so would you just tell me why you are here already!" demanded Yzak.

"I-I was hoping that m-maybe you could call him?" Angela asked nervously.

"If I call will leave me alone!" demanded Yzak.

"Yes sir!"

"Fine! I'll do it!" Yzak replied obviously annoyed.

So Yzak called Dearka's house only to find out that the answering machine was the one who picked up.

"Hello you have reached Dearka Elthman. I am taking a vacation and will be back in a week so please leave a message after the beep or call me on my cell."

That was it! Dearka had just crossed the line.

"That jerk! That bastard! That insolent fool! F HIM!" Yzak went on and on and on yelling words that children should not hear.

Angela fearing her commander's wrath just slowly walked away from the commander's office.

Yzak was still cursing. _He didn't even ask permission! Doesn't have any gratitude towards me at all! I'll make sure to kick his butt when he gets back!_

So Yzak called dearka's cellphone to yell at him but Dearka wasn't answering.

**On Earth**

"Mir, how would you like to go to the hot springs this week for 5 days?" asked her mother.

"No thanks if it's with _HIM_," answered Mir while saying _him_ like it was a deadly disease.

Mrs. Haww looked at her disappointedly. "No he's not going with you."

"Really! Well in that case YES! I want to go!"

Miriallia hugged her mother and father, who was also in the same room with them, and went up her room happily.

_Yes! No Mike for a few days!_

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

Yey! Another chapter done! Sorry it took me so long to update! Also Sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings. **

Please REVIEW :)

Thank you for those who reviewed!

**ailiricxxz: **Thanks and I like Yzak but I need him to be like that.

**Jays Arravan: **Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

**Angel of Dreams: **Thanks for the review! But really your fic is great!

**Sango A.R: **Hi! Sorry I didn't realize Sango was also you! Stupid of me not to realize! lol BTW update your story too!

**XY**: I'm glad you like it and yeah I know how to read shortcuts.

**Yipster54:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it too.

**Freedom Rising: **Thanks for the review.


	5. Chance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed so don't sue me:)

**Author's notes:** Sorry I wasn't able to update yet again but you see I was abroad because my mom plans to migrate so we had to check the place out! Read my profile andwhen i got homeschool was about to start in 3 days so I had to hurry and buy all my school stuff, have some measurements for my uniform and etc! I'M SO SORRY! My school is killing me! Too much homework and the Chinese is SO hard and I just had my exams and I wasn't able to write at all! I'm so sorry!

**BTW Dearka's room is a suite and he is 19 years old. Mir is also 19yrs. old. I know that's not really their age but cope with me ok? Thanks!**

Anyway on with the story!

**+_ Chapter 5 : The Hot Springs _+**

The next morning Miriallia got up early and drove to the hot springs. (me she already packed the night before)

_Hot springs! I'm going to the hot springs without that stupid Mike! Yippee this is the life! If only Dearka was going with me it would have been perfect! It's that jerk's (Mike) fault! I'm going to get even with him!_

Miriallia was excited to get away from Mike. She kept humming to herself and thinking about the hot springs forgetting all about her problems even about Dearka getting mad at her.

She planned on relaxing the whole 5 days with not a worry on her mind...if it was possible. Then she planned to call Dearka later and apologize and tell him everything about the engagement not leaving any little detail.

**+In the hot springs+**

Dearka's suite had a balcony overlooking a magnificent view of the mountains and on the balcony were two chairs and a coffee table. The room also had two bathrooms, one inside the bedroom and the other near the kitchen. In the living room there was a flat screen TV and a 3 sitter sofa. The dining table was designed very nicely with pictures here and there and some flowers on the center of the table. Overall the suite was good enough for Dearka since he slept so well...he even dreamed about other things instead of Miriallia.

_What a lovely morning! Fresh air, a place to relax and no one to disturb my vacation! It couldn't get any better than this!_

But in the back of his mind he so badly wishes that _his_ Milly would somehow be there with him...and with that thought he sighed and went to his bedroom and plopped down on the bed again. He faced the side table where he placed a picture of Miriallia and him on a picnic together.

"Milly"

_No! I will not think about her! I am going to enjoy it here! It's unfair that I'm the only one suffering when she's the one who wasn't loyal! I can't believe she 's gotten herself a boyfriend...I loved her so much! Does she not care! She didn't even explain to me! And I can't believe her! Going out with him when I'm in PLANTs!_

He was so furious and hurt. He needed to express his anger or else he might go insane so he did what I think most people will do when there's nobody around...he punched the wall of his bedroom over and over again until he heard someone yell on the other side.

"Excuse me. Please stop hitting the wall because it starts to shake and I'm afraid that when I sleep the painting will fall!"

_Oh man! I thought nobody was occupying the next room...I'm so not in the mood to apologize. I still feel so angry and my hand is already bleeding! Why don't I feel satisfied!_

He bandaged his hand and then outside and knocked on the door of the other room. When the door opened slightly he began to apologize.

"Ma'am I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I didn't know someone was in this room but don't worry I wasn't beating up anybody," he said with a grin. "I promise not to do it again."

"D-dearka? is that you?"

"Huh?" Dearka asked. "Who are you?"

"Dearka it is you! It's me Emily, your cousin! How are you? I haven't seen you in months!" Emily said happily while opening the door wide enough for him to see her.

"Little cuz! it's good to see you! I'm doing well," he lied. He didn't want to see his cousin, she reminded him of Miriallia so much because she was with them a lot whenever Milly and him would go to PLANTs.

"So where's Miriallia? Is she here with you?" Emily asked eagerly.

"She didn't come," Dearka said plainly.

Emily thought it was only her imagination when she saw sadness in his eyes because it was gone in a second.

"Wow! Look at you! You've grown a lot and your hair is long...Not bad. So how old are you now anyway?" he asked.

"I'm only 2 years younger than you! I'm 17!" she said obviously annoyed since he always thinks she's 5 years younger than him.

"Really? I didn't know. Haha! Just kidding. You still a scaredy cat, Emily?" he asked, starting to feel a lot better.

She cast a death glare at him. "Shut up," she mumbles still glaring at him.

"Don't worry! You'll outgrow that soon enough," he said trying to cheer her up.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked back to her cheery self again.

"Oh just yesterday," replied Dearka.

"Why didn't Miriallia come?"

"She's busy,"

"But she doesn't have that much work!"

"And how would you know!" Dearka said a little bit too loud scaring his poor cousin.

"Sorry," Dearka said sincerely.

"No it's ok...I-I was being too nosy," Emily said while looking down at the floor.

Dearka sighed. "Let's just talk about something else...hmm...um...sooooo how is school?" he asked lamely.

Emily just looked at him weirdly. "Fine I guess. Why?"

"Just asking," he answered with a small smile but Emily knew something was wrong.

"Let's go to the hot springs!" She said giving him one of her biggest smiles and trying to cheer him up.

"Ah sure! I have nothing else to do anyway." he answered feeling a whole lot better.

**+In the front of the hot springs+**

"Hi! I'm Miriallia Haww. Mr. Haww made a reservation last week for one of your suites," said Mir. (me: sorry if that's not what you say)

"Mr. Haww...Mr. Haww...Ah! Here we go Ms. Haww, suite 14! Right next to suite 15. You know there's a handsome young man in suite 15," said the lady behind the front desk giving Mir a wink while handing her the keys to her room.

"Is that so? Hahaha that's good...um...bye!" Miriallia said nervously and hastily.

_She's a weird one...Maybe she's those matchmaking kind of front desk ladies._

"I'll finally be able to relax!" Mir said to herself with a wide smile while opening the door to her room and going inside.

"Hurry UP!" yelled Emily.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! You can stop yelling now!" Dearka yelled.

_Huh? _thought Miriallia and what she saw next was extremely shocking...It was Dearka and Emily! She saw them but they didn't see her. (me: Mir was closing the door but there was still a little space because she hadn't closed the door fully)

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this was so short and boring...Think of this as my letting you know I'm still alive chapter ☺ I'm really sorry it took me so long! I'll update as soon as I can again! Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm so happy that I received reviews! I can't thank everyone individually in this chapter but don't worry because in the next chapter I will! 


	6. Realization

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed or the characters so don't sue me

**A/N: **I feel so ashamed! I haven't updated for months now! I'm so sorry and I thank you all for your reviews that made me want to write again! I'm graduating this year so I am being pilled with TONS of homework! And a few months ago a week after I updated my last chapter my mom reformatted our pc and I lost ALL my saved files including the chapters that I already wrote! I know that isn't a good enough reason but it made me feel so frustrated! I spent hours on those and it just vanished overnight! So I didn't want to write them again and I WAS thinking of discontinuing my story (I'm really like that and I hate the attitude of mine!) but after I got, miraculously, reviews even after months of not writing I got my inspiration back! Well I hope you like this chapter even if it is short, I just wrote now to show my appreciation! Thanks again everyone for your reviews that helped me a lot!

* * *

**Start of Story:**

**Feed Back: **_Huh? _Thought Miriallia and what she saw next was extremely shocking...It was Dearka and Emily! She saw them but they didn't see her.

_**"Realization"**_

**Miriallia's POV**

_Dearka's here with Emily? What should I do? Should I talk to him? Should I hide from him? What must I do? I wasn't planning on seeing him now! Wait! What am I doing! I should start explaining to him already! But why do I feel so scared! Do I feel guilty? Why am I thinking like this! I love him and that's what only matters!_

"I can't believe you forgot to close your door!" said Dearka, he quite annoyed with Emily at the moment.

"Hey! I'm allowed to forget things once in awhile too you know!" Emily shot back.

They were bickering all the way to Emily's room which was only two doors away from Miriallia's.

_They're coming back! What should I do! I-I think I'll talk to him tomorrow...He doesn't seem to be in a very good mood._

**END POV**

Emily had just locked her door with a big smile while a fuming Dearka followed behind her. She won their little bickering contest which made Dearka even more annoyed.

"You see! Even other people forget to close and lock their doors!" Emily told him cheerfully as she pointed to Miriallia's door. Me: they don't know that it's Mir's

"Then other people should be as good as me then!" Said Dearka while he slammed the door shut which gave him a surprise because he heard an "OUCH!"

"Uh-oh! You shouldn't have done that," said Emily in a singsong voice.

"Shut up and RUN!" yelled Dearka.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to apologize to the lady!" yelled Emily while holding onto Dearka's collar.

"What! NO!" Dearka replied in disbelief. He was looking at Emily like she was an alien from Jupiter.

"I can't believe you became an elite soldier of ZAFT when you're afraid of a girl!" Emily cried also in disbelief.

"That's different! I didn't have to apologize to some old lady with a big stick! I didn't have to stay and take their beating out of respect!" Dearka shot back.

"Who said she was old?" Emily asked curiously.

"I-I don't know," Dearka answered dejectedly like he had lost all hope.

"You've been avoiding people lately you know?"

"Well duh! I'm me after all."

"Just apologize so we can go to the hot springs already!" Emily said sternly.

"We would have already been in the hot spring, enjoying and relaxing if it wasn't for you and your stupid door!"

"Humph!" was Emily's reply.

"Alright already! I'll do it!" Dearka said in a very annoyed voice.

He walked to Miriallia's door and knocked softly. A few seconds had past and nothing happened.

"Ok no one's there we can go now," Dearka said happily.

"Not so fast! Of course there's someone there! How could we have heard the ouch if there wasn't?" Emily said to Dearka in a tone that Dearka hated because it made him feel like a dumb 3 year old.

"I'm beginning to hate you," stated Dearka.

"Just do it!"

Dearka went up to Miriallia's door again and knocked a little louder.

**Inside Miriallia's Room**

_Miriallia Haww stop thinking those thoughts and open the damn door!_

"Hello?" Dearka asked outside the door.

"Um...Yeah?" Mir's voice surprised herself with how different it sounded. It sounded very shaky, guilt-stricken and scared.

"Sorry about pushing your door...I thought you had forgotten to close it like my cousin here." She could tell that Dearka was feeling embarrassed by doing this...I mean who wouldn't? He's talking to a closed door!

_He doesn't know it's me. I can fake it! I know I can!_

"Never mind young man. I'm alright now. Go and have fun in the hot springs," said Mirialllia while trying to imitate her grandparents' voices.

Dearka apologized once again and went away. Miriallia on the other hand was rooted on the spot were she had talked to Dearka.

**Someone's POV **

_That didn't go as well as I planned…I must devise a new plan! It's hard doing this if the people are TOO proud!_

**Miriallia's POV**

_I don't know what to do anymore. I know I love him but after what I did to him I feel as if I don't deserve him anymore. Everyday when I wake up I feel so down hearted and guilty and when I look at the mirror I see someone who has hurt the one they love. I guess you can count what I did as cheating even though I absolutely hated it and to think I used to hate people who cheated on their boyfriends and now I'm just like them…maybe I really should just leave Dearka alone. He seems to be happy though his voice was a little sad, I know he's starting to move on and I can't just say "I'm sorry please take me back!" to him and then tell him that I'm still engaged and I can do nothing about it. I really am a bad girlfriend…I mean was a bad girlfriend. My head is starting to hurt from all these emotions! I'm sorry diary if you don't agree with me but I just want him to be happy! People say that if you love someone you'll do anything to make him happy and I know that if ever Dearka and I do get back together it'll cause us more problems and pain especially to Dearka. I don't how he would react to my parents if he found out about the engagement. He once told me that my parents are very loving and he just knew that they would do everything for my happiness and that I was very lucky to have them both…I guess his opinion would change if he found out. I don't really blame everything on my parents anymore because I know their real intension was to see me happy and not sad and besides they gave me this opportunity to go to the hot springs and away from Mike so I know they feel bad. Anyway my tears might smudge everything I wrote so bye for now. I'll write again soon and I hope with better news!_

_-Mir♥_

_P.S. Diary, though it seems as if I'm not really saddened by all this…I am. I am sad, hurt and feeling heart broken right now. I never knew losing Dearka would feel this painful. I miss him so much…_

**Far Away From Dearka and Miriallia**

It was midday when Athrun reached Earth and so far nothing bad has happened. Everything went by smoothly. Right now Kira, Athrun and Lacus are in the living room catching up and having a snack. They were so tired from playing with the kids.

"Whew! Never knew the kids could be so strong!" Athrun said while wiping sweat away from forehead.

"Haha! You'll get used to it soon…so why did you really come here?" Kira asked.

"I told you about Dearka right? Well you now Miriallia better than I do so do you think that she would do something like this? Especially to Dearka?"

"No. I don't think she would do something like this without a reason and not telling Dearka," Kira answered.

"How about you Lacus? You saw how those two acted whenever they're together, they're always so in love. You're a girl so you should know how other girls think. Would you suddenly cheat on your boyfriend like that?" asked Athrun.

"No of course I wouldn't do that! Why Athrun are you saying that only girls cheat? Your sentence _you're a girl so you should know how other girls think _sounded like you did." replied Lacus with a small smile playing on her lips.

"No! I didn't mean that…I meant…I meant…Oh you know what I meant!" cried Athrun looking exasperated.

"I'm just kidding Athrun. You should lighten up a little!" giggled Lacus while Kira chuckled softly.

"Ok ok. Now back to the why I'm here. Since Dearka isn't feeling any better and I think Miriallia also is the same, I thought of having a party! We won't tell them about inviting the other one so they'll have to meet and Dearka has to give Miriallia a chance to explain! We'll just tell them that it's a sort of reunion thing but we won't invite the other one," Athrun said excitedly.

'That's a great idea! We can also tell them that we're having separate parties for them so that they won't get suspicious!" replied Kira.

"I don't know…It seems like we're meddling in their love lives. We might make things worse." said Lacus.

"Well we have to do something or else they'll really hate each other forever," said Kira.

"Well…ok I guess just as long as we won't do anything drastic. Ok?" replied Lacus.

"Yeah!" agreed Athrun and Kira.

* * *

Well that's all everyone! Hoped you liked it! I tried to make it long but I'm not sure if it's nice…I haven't written anything for awhile now. I know Dearka isn't in this chapter much but I just wanted to let you all know how Mir felt. BTW sorry if it sucks or if it is boring! ☻

I don't know when I'll update the next chapter…but I promise to work on it now! ☺

P.S. Hope you all read my author's notes!

**To all who reviewed:**

**sworDieXeQtion**: Thanks for reviewing! Have you updated your story? Sorry. I haven't visited for awhile now.

**Angel of Dreams**: Hi! Thanks for the encouragement! It really helped! Also thanks for caring!

**gundams forever**: Haha! You're right! Mir did back out…well not really but she loss her confidence!

**Sango A.R**: Hey Sango! Sorry I haven't read your new chapters! It's just that I haven't really watched inuyasha yet so it's hard for me to catch up with your story but I do like it and thanks for the review!

**cottoncandy411**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**wIsTfuL-wIsHeR**: I agree DxM 4ever!

**Samantha Novello**: It's ok your review is long I really liked your idea! Thanks!

**Warp Ligia Obscura**: Thanks for the review and I hope you also like this chapter!

**Emotions Can Be Your Weakness Yet It Can Also Be Your Stength**: I like your username. It's so true! Thanks for reviewing! I hope this is also an A+

**DearkaKiksBigBum**: I hope this will make you happy! ☺

**kari480**: Thank you for your review! You kind of woke me up from my depression of losing my already finished chapters and made me want to write again! I hope this meets your expectation!

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks**I didn't know people would still write reviews for me even though I haven't updated for months! Thank you!


	7. Emily Knows

**Disclaimer**: Once again I don't own Gundam Seed

**Start of story:**

_**Emily Knows**_

**+Dearka's POV+**

_I'm writing my thoughts on a piece of paper…….This is so weird!_

**Hello paper,**

**Since I have no where else to write my thoughts on, I decided to write it down on you. Though I don't really know why I'm even writing since I'll be throwing you away after I finish. Anyway I'm in a lot of trouble now because Emily is up to something! Even though she says she's innocent, I can't trust her! When that girl starts to think…she really does start to think and I'm telling you that those thoughts are dangerous! Really DANGEROUS especially towards the person she supposedly is helping which would be me! This all started when I told her what was going on with me and Miriallia. Don't call me stupid because I told her…I didn't want to but I was in a situation where I couldn't say no to her. It all started early this morning…**

**+FLASHBACK+**

_Another day. Another day of wallowing in sadness. Is it even possible to be happy these days? Before I went to PLANTs everything was perfect but now it's just the opposite! If this gets any worse then I'll probably just die from…I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think I'll die from pain. I'm young and handsome! Why is this happening to me! I'm starting to think like a depressed person! This is bad! Well I guess not that bad because I am depressed but this is so not like me! Break-ups make me weird! Well this is what I call my first REAL break-up because_

"Dearka! Get up!" Emily yelled.

_Sigh…I can't even pretend to be asleep!_

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Hurry up will ya?" Emily said impatiently,

"Why? What do you have in plan?"

"Nothing really! Just wanted to wake you up! Besides, it's a beautiful day so you shouldn't stay in bed…..so you should….blah…blah…blah"

_This is wrong! I should be listening to Emily and not thinking about Mil…I mean Miriallia but I just can't seem to make out what she's saying….blah blah? Ohhhh I'm so lost right now! Hmmm…maybe I should try finding a new girl…I mean a girl like Miriallia can't be hard to replace right? Oh who am I kidding! I know I can't stay mad at her for long after all she's the girl for me but I'm not doing anything to get her back…..maybe I should beg like in those sappy romantic movies she makes me watch with her. It's worth a try! The next time I see her I'll definitely talk with her!_

"Ok Emily! Let's go!" I suddenly said forgetting that I was supposed to be listening to her "talk"

"Wha! You weren't listening to me! How could you! After all I said just to cheer you up this is how you repay me! Blah blah blah"

_Dearka! Listen to her or else she'll kick your butt! _

"And besides Valentines Day is near so I think.."

"What! What day is it today!" I yelled out

"February 4," she replied calmly with a hint of mischief. "Hmmm didn't think you of all people would forget after what you did last year to make Mir"

I cut her short "Shut up!" _Uh oh that wasn't what I intended to say!_

"What is going on with you and Miriallia! Tell me now!"

"Look I'm not in the mood to tell you"

"Dearka!" She said in a tone so dangerous it freaked me out and the glaring did not help decrease it either.

"Fine…It happened like this…" I started telling her my story.

**+END FLASHBACK**+

**So you see I had no choice but to tell her! She was really freaking me out! Oh did I also tell you that she locked me in this room on the 5th floor? This floor is practically deserted! I think she got the lady at the front desk to help her do it. This room isn't so small…so I wonder why it's never been used and how the heck did Emily find it!**

**-Dearka**

**P.S. I can't throw you away…there's no trash can. She's really up to something! She locked me up with a paper and a pen but NO trash can and the room has a romantic feel to it with a love seat in the middle with candles on the side tables and a vase full of roses on the coffee table! I'm scared…**

**+END POV+**

Emily was standing in the middle of a crowd full of tourists searching for a candidate to be her cousin's girlfriend when she spotted a person who she thought ruined her plans but made it even better. She also noticed that a key with a tag with a Suite 14 sticker was tied to her belt loop. (me you know the part of the pants where you wear your belt. I forgot what it's called….sorry!)

_I was thinking about finding any pretty girl but Miriallia will be so much better! What are the chances that both Dearka and Miriallia are on the same hot springs on the same week! This'll be good_, thought Emily.

"Mir!" yelled Emily while signaling her to come closer.

"Emily!" Mir said trying to act shock.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." _Dearka mustn't have told her what happened to us._

"Look I'll skip right to the point. Dearka told me what happened but I don't think it's your fault and I know you have a good reason as to why you're with another guy so can we talk? Privately? And I know you were the "old lady" in Suite 14 so don't act shock"

_So I was wrong _"I really appreciate you believing me but if Dearka told you to do this then I don't want to talk." Mir said, clearly embarrassed that she was caught "acting".

"No no no he didn't ask me to do this…He went back home and I just wanted to know the truth for myself. I know you're a good person so I don't believe you would hurt people intentionally." _A little white lie won't hurt anybody_

"Ok I'll tell you but not here ok?"

"I have a place in mind….care to go there and talk?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Ok"

So they reached Emily's "place in mind" and were standing outside the door when suddenly Emily yelled "Ah! I forgot to lock my door! Miriallia, why don't you go inside and wait for me there ok?"

"Sure!" Mir answered and she opened the door only to have it closed behind her by whom else but Emily when she was fully inside.

She kept banging on the door for Emily to open it because she found out that the lock was on the outside! Not inside!

"Emily! This isn't funny! Please open the door!" yelled Mir.

Mir didn't know that if she turned around, she would be face to face with…

"Mir?" asked a familiar voice.

_I know that voice! It's Dearka! _Thought Mir.

* * *

A/N: There I finished another chapter! Hoped you like it and plsssss review! I need them a lot! I'm having a very bad case of writer's block!

Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! I appreciate them a lot! ♥

Also sorry for the very slow update! I'll try to put another chapter up on or before Valentines Day!  Have a nice day!

P.S. Please review! Thanks again!


	8. Who Would Have Thought

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story…boo hoo!

**A/N**: **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVRYONE!**

BTW the thoughts that are underlined are Mir's!

* * *

**Feed Back: **

Mir didn't know that if she turned around, she would be face to face with…

"Mir?" asked a familiar voice.

_I know that voice! It's Dearka! _Thought Mir.

**Start of Story:**

_**Who Would Have Thought**_

"Oh my God!" Mir said suddenly which made Dearka raise his eyebrows. "I mean hello! I didn't think you'd be here!" Mir lied nervously.

"Miriallia…" Dearka started to say

_Miriallia? Is that how he's going to call me now? _

"Dearka, you don't have to say anything…If you want to ignore me then fine. I understand after all it is my fault so can we just keep the guilt trip to ourselves?"

_Don't want to talk with you! Damn it Mir! The only thing I keep thinking about these days is you! _

_Wait! Of course she doesn't know this…hmmm maybe I can use this as an advantage. She thinks I hate her maybe…maybe I...NO! Dearka you're going to fix this! Don't let your pride take over now…you need Miriallia back before you go crazy! Sigh here goes nothing…_

"Mir…Can we start over? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong! Did I flirt with anyone unintentionally! You have to tell me! I'm not a womanizer anymore! You've changed me! When I'm with you…I feel as if I'm in heaven and…and you're my angel…can you please! PLEASE! Be mine again? I need you Mir!" Dearka spilled his heart out.

Tears started to fall down Mir's face and a smile appeared on her face…a genuine smile.

Who would have thought her answer to be this…

"Dearka…thank you…but I can't…not anymore…I'm sorry," replied Mir, now with a sad smile, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

Those were the words Dearka dreaded the most…his Mir saying goodbye to him…to what they had…to their supposedly future together.

You could see his eyes narrow and hear his heart beat rapidly and he collapsed on the couch. Everything seemed to disappear except for him and his thoughts.

_Maybe this is what fate intended it to be…maybe we were not meant for each other…maybe we…no **I **was just under the impression that we were both in love…maybe she didn't find what she needed with me…maybe I wasn't good enough_

After that thought the door miraculously swung open giving Mir the chance to escape from the now tensed room.

"Dearka? I'm really really sorry…" Emilt said looking really REALLY guilty.

Dearka finally snapped out of his "trance".

_Emily? Emily…This wouldn't have happened if…if she didn't bother us. I would have just gone on living knowing that I may still have a chance! This is all her fault!_

"**Shut up!** I never want to see you again!" Dearka suddenly yelled out, his emotions taking the best of him.

And this was how the day ended…A saddened and confused man walking aimlessly in the forest near the springs…Women crying over what they did and some even regretting what they had done.

Maybe

Maybe this won't be a happy ending for them after all.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**: I updated! Haha! On Valentine's Day like I promised!

Anyway sorry for the sad chapter but I'm not really in a cheery mood. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I changed my mind!

Hopefully you'll like this plot of mine! ♥

Also…I want to thank everyone who reviewed!

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks, ****kari480****Sango A.R****Spicy Shani****Far-Fetched Imagineer****DearkaKiksBigBum****tha lil' angel****loove.animeSTAR**

You all are my inspirations! Thanks for the encouragement!

I have to go now! Byeee!

**P.S.** Please review and tell me what you think!

**P.P.S. **This is still a DxM fic! ☻ So don't worry!

**P.P.P.S.** Sorry for the short chapter:(


End file.
